End users have more electronic device choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more detachable displays, etc.), and these trends are changing the electronic device landscape. One of the technological trends is a flexible display or screen. The flexible display is any type of display that is flexible in nature. In many instances, due to the flexible nature of the display and the many possible configurations, the flexible displays do not include a touchscreen. Hence, there is a challenge in providing an electronic device that allows for a touchscreen for use with a flexible display.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.